Transportation vehicles, for example, aircraft, trains, buses, recreation vehicle, boats and other similar vehicles use various computing devices for providing various functions, including entertainment, system control, content storage, and other functions. These computing devices include hardware (for example, servers, switches, network interface cards, storage adapters, storage devices and others) and software (for example, server applications, operating systems, firmware, management applications, application programming interface (APIs) and others).
Transportation vehicles today strive to provide convenient Internet access to users, for example, from a seatback device of an aircraft. This may involve using a browser application with other applications/code, for example, Java, Adobe Flash, Javascript, CSS/HTML engines and other types of applications/code (without derogation of any third party trademark rights). This poses a security risk because a hacker could potentially access an inflight entertainment (IFE) system by injecting malicious code for example, via Javascript or Java. Continuous efforts are being to provide Internet access to users without compromising the security of a transportation vehicle's software and hardware systems.